<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save You From Perdition by LilisBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546298">Save You From Perdition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks'>LilisBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Hughie, Butcher is emotionally repressed, Hughie is a literal angel, Hunter Butcher, I'm in Destiel Hell and this is the result, Kimiko is awesome but barely in this one shot im sorry kimiko, M/M, MM is tired of Butcher's bullshit, Supernatural AU - Freeform, canon typical language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butcher is a hunter who is trying to avenge the death of his wife Becca after the High Demon Homelander got to her. Hughie is an angel sent from Heaven to rescue Butcher from Hell and himself.</p><p>Or I’m in Destiel Hell since November 5 and this is the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save You From Perdition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back on my bullshit and ready to drag you all with me</p><p>I was thinking of this prompt with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart">knighthart</a> after THAT episode of SPN and this was born.</p><p>Come join us in destiel hell, we're in pain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whoever said death was “the next big adventure” was fucking wrong. As Butcher looked around his cell in Hell, where he was not at all surprised he had ended up, he realised not even death could give him a break. He just wanted to rest, to hold Becca in his arms once more and tell her one last time how much he loved her. But that wasn’t the life meant for Billy Butcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door opened and Homelander’s lackeys Translucent and Black Noir entered, Butcher knew he was going to be tortured in ways he couldn’t even imagine. While he didn’t regret having sent the fuckers to hell, he regretted that he didn’t kill them when he had the chance. Stupid MM and his morals to save as many people as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butcher became a hunter in order to kill things, not to save people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before Noir or Translucent could begin, a bright white light blinded them all, making Translucent explode in the process. Noir dodged and hid, running away as soon as the light faded, revealing a young man with light brown curls and an unamused expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked around the room and sighed as he caught sight of Butcher tied to a table. He walked towards Butcher with strong steps and a stern expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oi, cunt, what the fuck are you?” Butcher asked as the creature untied him. There was something about the man, who was wearing what looked like the typical IT uniform, that revealed Butcher he wasn’t human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an Angel of the Lord,” the creature said, making Butcher laugh while he sat up and massaged his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, that’s not a real thing,” Butcher said once he stood up, “You look like the twink at IT who gets too nervous to fight a costumer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was assigned to you,” the creature said instead, ignoring the comment the hunter had said. “Heaven sent me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Butcher laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heaven… sent… you,” Butcher said between fits of laughter, “why would those cunts care about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep referring to me and others like human female genitalia?” the creature asked him, looking puzzled. “I am not a vagina, I am Hubert, Angel of the Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hughie,” Butcher said, mispronouncing the name of the creature on purpose, “I call everyone a cunt, you ain’t special, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t respond, just looked at Butcher with a hard stare and narrowed eyes, as if he could read inside his very soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your problem, William, you have no faith,” is what he said instead, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. “I thought you’d want to be saved,” he added as he invaded Butcher’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking personal space, Hughie,” Butcher said, taking a step back, “and I’m just dandy waiting to get tortured by those fuckers, so go off then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to save William Butcher,” Hughie said, invading Butcher’s space once more, “and I won’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you’re gonna,” Butcher began saying as Hughie put his hand on his shoulder and touched him on the forehead with his index finger, making everything turn white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faintly he could hear someone saying “William Butcher has been saved”, but paid no attention as he opened his eyes to see the inside of a grave, making him feel suffocated. He dug his way out and desperately clung to Earth, feeling it right beneath his fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was alive once more, but how?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way out of that field, he registered his surroundings and realised the only possession he had besides his clothes, was a handprint on his shoulder. The handprint wasn’t big on itself, but it looked like it was burnt into his skin, making him wonder just who could leave such a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of that particular meeting in Hell flooded him, and the image of Hughie’s eyes looking at him made the handprint on his shoulder burn. Not unpleasantly and not painfully, more like a reminder of what had happened between Hunter and creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing Hughie’s memory away, Butcher went to the nearest payphone and dialed the only number he knew by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MM speaking, who’s calling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi mate, I’m hurting in places I didn’t even know I could hurt, I need you to pick me up or at least tell me where you lot are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s speaking?” MM asked, sounding suspicious and on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Butcher could blame him, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Butcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William Butcher died three days ago. This is not funny and I’ll appreciate it if you do not call me again, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MM hung up, but not before Butcher could determine the sounds on the background of animal farms. Trusting his gut, he decided to go to MM’s farm house in the outsides of New York, once he realised he was outside of New Heaven and stealing a car from an unsuspected fucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his journey, memories of meeting Hughie flashed through his mind. But that couldn't have happened, at least in Butcher’s life. Ten years in the life and he had never encountered a heavenly creature, only once a priest who had serious delusions of greatness. Evil was abundant in his life, but no Heaven whatsoever. And after Becca, he just stopped believing good things could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked the car and walked towards the barn, from where he could see a light on as opposite from the empty house. He approached it carefully, knowing it was a possibility that MM or Frenchie or even Kimiko could shoot him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi lads, what’s with the seance?” he asked right after entering the place and locking it behind him, seeing The Boys all gathered around a chalk circle reading a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” MM exclaimed as he stood up and pointed his weapon at Butcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the way to greet an old friend, MM?” Butcher asked as he turned on the lights of the barn, momentarily blinding them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are dead,” MM said as Frenchie threw holy water to Butcher’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was and now I’m not,” Butcher said, angrily, “and I ain’t a fucking demon, Frenchie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just had to make sure, monsieur charcutier,” the Frenchman said, looking apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimiko just looked at him and nodded, not needing to say anything more. Butcher appreciated that at least she believed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck are you back?” MM asked, when suddenly the doors of the barn started banging, trying to be opened once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the doors of the barn opened, with lights going out as the man at the door made his way through the space, looking intently at Butcher like no one else mattered in the room. It was Hughie, still as the IT lad Butcher remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” MM asked once Hughie was standing 2 feet apart from Butcher, looking at the man with an intensity no one ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition,” is what Hughie said, not taking his eyes away from Butcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Frenchie asked, looking between Butcher and Hughie who were still looking into each other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard Butcher tried, he just couldn’t look away from Hughie’s brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an Angel of the Lord,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said,” Butcher said as he plunged the knife he had in his hand into Hughie’s chest, waiting for something to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughie just looked at the knife with indifference, and tossed it away without a second though. He turned to look at Butcher once more and approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good things do happen, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in my experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Hughie asked, tilting his head like he did back in Hell when he first met Butcher, “You don’t think you deserve to be saved?” Hughie added, opening his brown eyes, making him look concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?” Butcher asked, ignoring the urge he felt to punch Hughie in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was commanded to do so,” Hughie closed the distance between them even more, if there was any distance at all, “Because we have work for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butcher could only stare into Hughie’s brown eyes, not realising the true weight of those words until much, much later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on continuing this, but not sure when it'll happen so for now I'm marking it as complete.</p><p>Please come join me on Tumblr at <a href="https://wonderwolfballoon.tumblr.com/">@wonderwolfballoon</a> or on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/beepbeepmando">@beepbeepmando</a> where I've been crying about Butchie and Destiel since November 5</p><p>I'm also planing on writing a crack fic where I send Hughie to superhell after confessing his love for Butcher</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>